Talk:Fozzie's Comedy Acts
Picture chart Can this be turned into a picture chart like Pigs in Space? -- Ken (talk) 02:03, 15 February 2009 (UTC) : I think this would actually work, i know some people might think its a waiste of space, but theres actually quite a variety in each diffrent sketch. I'm for it and will happily help build it up.!! -- Joe (talk) 11:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Outside the Muppet Show? Is this list just for acts preformed by Fozzie on the Muppet Show or can acts from movies, videos, books, and whatnot also be included? Fozzie has done stand-up acts at The El Sleezo Cafe, in the video Hey, You're as Funny as Fozzie Bear, during his appearance on Jimmy Kimmel Live, in several comedy videos on Disney Xtreme Digital, and even in comic books. Can these types of acts be added to the list or is this just ment for Fozzie's Comedy Acts on The Muppet Show? -- Brad D. (talk) 19:42, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :I think the list works best focusing on the skits (since, as a comedian, he's performed or told jokes in other contexts), and since the purpose is to serve as a sketch page, not document every time he's done comedy (the page, as noted below, was originally called "Fozzie Bear's Monologues" because it was designed to cover that part of the Muppet Show, but renamed since as the series progressed Fozzie veered from monologue joke-telling to include ventriloquism, etc.) However, I also don't see why a seperate section below couldn't be added, With an "Other" heading (a similar approach has been used with Muppet Labs). Personally, I think it makes more sense with the Xtreme Digital videos, which are much the same concept, then when applied to a sequence in the Muppet Movie or a video whose whole concept/plot revolves around Fozzie discussing and demonstrating comedy and so on (and the comics seem iffy). If a workable way can be found to document everything, I wouldn't object, but I just think that would veer away from the point of the page when it would tend to get into things (like the video) which would fit better on Fozzie Bear, or could lead to arguments that the E-I-O-R bits be included, and so on. It's just a potentially tricky area to me. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:28, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Fozzie's Comedy Acts I've been thinking about changing the name of the article to Fozzie's Comedy Acts. So few of them are actually monologues that it seems misleading. Any objections? --Peter Pantalones 20:26, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Should these monologues be included here? I've been wondering.... do you think it would be a good idea or a bad one to include Baskerville's audition from Episode 208 or Fozzie the Pig's monologue from Episode 224 in this guide? They are similar to Fozzie's monologues, witht he same sets as Fozzie's jokes, but not acts planned by Fozzie? --Minor muppetz 05:09, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :I would say yes. They're basically Fozzie's monologues without Fozzie. Go ahead and add them! -- Danny Toughpigs 12:13, 23 March 2006 (UTC)